


Neighbor Things

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Flirting, Hooking up, M/M, Minty Centric, Neighbors AU, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, the other ships are just mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Miller have barely talked to one another, besides the casual nods of acknowledgement they share as they pass one another in the hall of their apartment complex. The thing is; they're neighbors. One day Monty's got a spider in his apartment and can't find a single soul to save him. That is until his totally hot neighbor that he doesn't talk to shows up in time to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbor Things

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this au:  
> “this is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me” au  
> from http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I plan on making this a series with some continued pieces to feature the other couples a little more. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Monty’s got his phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder as he walks around his apartment. He’s putting away a few items, placing clothes in their proper drawers, walking around to straighten things in the living room, he even plumps up the couch cushions. He’s silent as he listens to Jasper on the other end.

Jasper’s going off about something Murphy had done recently to piss him off. Murphy’s his neighbor and the two rarely get along. The latest thing Murphy did was decide to blend a breakfast smoothie at a time Jasper considered unacceptable to be blending.

“ _I just don’t get why he’s such an asshole. Have a smoothie after eight in the morning, don’t blend something at six! Who does that?_ ” Jasper breathes exasperatedly.

Monty shrugs even though Jasper can’t see him. He’s walking into his bathroom, now pulling towels out of the cabinet. He’s going to get a shower soon. “I think you should just talk to him.”

Monty moves over to the radio he has in the shower. He turns on his first playlist and lets the tune play softly in the bathroom.

“ _Monty, I’ve tried that before, remember? He doesn’t listen. He just laughed at me and then slammed the door in my face_.” Jasper’s tone is rising as he tells the tale, the memory causing anger to flow through him.

Monty rolls his eyes at that, now pulling his phone back for a moment to pull his shirt off of his torso. He brings the phone back to his ear quickly and throws the shirt on the floor. “I think that was a misunderstanding. You should try again.”

Jasper scoffs on the other end. “ _Yeah, right. This guy has a hatred for me and I don’t even know what I did._ ”

“Nothing,” Monty answers. “Some people just like to be mean. But, seriously. Try talking to him first. If he’s a dick just do stuff to get him back.”

“ _Yeah, I’ll just start a war with my neighbor…_ ” Jasper says that sarcastically, but he trails off as the words seem to make sense to him. “ _Monty, that’s genius. I’ll just piss him off until we have to make a truce!_ ”

Monty sighs as he moves over to the shower. He grabs onto the shower curtain and pulls it back as he talks. “That’s definitely not what I-Oh!” Monty’s exclaiming, jumping back from his shower speedily. “Oh my God!” Monty whimpers.

“ _Monty? What’s going on?_ ” Jasper’s tone has turned worried within seconds.

“Jasper! There’s a _spider_ in my shower! Oh, God.” Monty groans, inching closer to peer into the shower to make sure the spider is actually there. The black, furry creature moves slowly across the white tile. Monty whimpers again, holding his arms close to his bare chest.

Jasper’s sighing immediately in relief. “ _Jeez, Monty. I thought you were dying. Just squash it._ ”

Monty sighs agitatedly, stepping out of the bathroom to walk into his living room. He starts to pace back and forth, bringing his free hand up to run through his black hair. His heart is thumping in his chest ridiculously loud. “Jasper,” Monty grumbles, “You know I can’t do that.”

Jasper sighs on the other end of the phone. “ _Man, I don’t know then. I’m like an hour away right now. Otherwise I’d be over there._ ”

Monty sighs as well, remembering that Jasper’s out visiting family. He feels his skin start to crawl so he runs his hands up and down his arms to get rid of the feeling. “God damn it.” Monty breathes.

“ _What about Clarke?_ ”

“Clarke and Bellamy are gone for the weekend visiting Raven and Wells.” Monty answers, his thoughts roaming to their other friends. “Octavia and Lincoln are going up camping this weekend. Oh, God. I’m going to have to put my bathroom on lockdown until someone comes and gets rid of this spider.”

“ _Monty, you can’t let that spider rule your life._ ” Jasper’s trying to sound kind but there’s a tilt of amusement in his tone.

“I’m glad you think this is funny,” Monty clips. “I’m going to have to go to the store and get bug spray or something. I can’t get anywhere near that thing.”

“ _Could you get Harper to help you out? She’s a couple doors down, right?_ ”

Monty grins as soon as Jasper proposes the idea. “Jasper, I knew there was reason I loved you.”

“ _There’s plenty, actually, but you can add it to the list._ ” Jasper chuckles happily.

“I’ll call you back in a few!” Monty says excitedly. Jasper says a quick goodbye so Monty pulls the phone back and hangs up the call.

He turns on his heel and pulls open his door. He turns and heads down the hall in his pajamas and bare feet. He walks past three doors until he reaches Harper’s. He lifts his fist and knocks three times and then waits.

He gives it a few seconds but before he can even think she’s not home, there’s a commotion behind him.

Monty turns around towards the stares, finding a very sweaty Nathan Miller walking up. He’s popping earphones out of his ears when he sees Monty. He gives the other a confused look mixed with small annoyance. But then again Monty’s pretty sure Miller always looks annoyed.

Miller’s eyes dart down Monty’s form, which Monty thinks it’s probably just Miller sizing him up. Within seconds Miller’s eyes are back on his.

Monty’s about to give him a curt nod, which seems to be their secret code of understanding. They’ve never gone beyond a nod of the head to acknowledge one another. They’ve maybe spoken a total of ten words, and Monty’s pretty sure he’s said nine out of the ten.

Which is a shame, because ever since Monty moved in three months ago he’s always thought Miller was unbelievably attractive. He’s got a strong jaw line, which is sometimes lined with scruff or sometimes he’s cleanly shaven. Today he’s got a fine line of scruff which has Monty wondering if he’s growing it out.

But every since Monty’s lived in the apartment complex, Miller’s shown little to no interest in even knowing Monty. He’d tried to get some information on Miller from Harper, but she didn’t have much. Then Clarke had started dating Bellamy and Monty found out that Bellamy and Miller were actually really good friends.

That only kept Monty more silent about Miller whenever Bellamy was around. The last thing Monty needed was Bellamy telling Miller about his little crush. Which is another reason why Monty made Clarke swear that she’d keep Monty’s secret crush between them. 

“She’s not home.” Miller answers, motioning towards Harper’s doorway. He then steps forward, past Monty to head back to his own apartment.

Monty glances at the doorway, mouth falling open as the words hit him. He sighs dejectedly. “Shit…” he breathes.

Monty turns back around, walking to his doorway with slumped shoulders. He’d been looking forward to a nice, warm shower to start his weekend. Now he can forget about that until the spider decides to take a leave of absence. He walks past Miller, who’s now at his door and working on unlocking his front door.

He reaches his own doorway, twisting the knob and about to walk in when he an idea slaps him. He freezes as he starts to think, and then slowly rotates in Miller’s direction.

Miller’s just got his door unlocked, and is about to step inside. Monty’s got to take his chance now or else he won’t be able to shower. And he really wants to shower…

“Uh, Miller?” Monty’s tone is light, but tight with the nervousness.

Miller turns around slowly, a perfect brow lifted in question.

Monty’s cheeks heat up instantly, his hands now moving as he talks. “This is going to sound ridiculous…” Monty pauses, trying to gather more courage to finish his question. “I’ve got this thing about spiders. And there’s one currently in my shower and I don’t have a single friend around currently that can help me out. And I _really_ want to take a shower-”

“Are you asking me if I’ll kill a spider for you?” Miller interjects, a small smirk blossoming on his face.

Monty’s not sure if it’s possible but his cheeks feel even hotter when Miller looks at him so smugly. He nods embarrassedly. “Yeah.”

Miller shrugs at the admission, stepping towards Monty and pulling his door shut on the way. “Alright.”

Monty’s gaze snaps up to Miller’s face, finding the other grinning back at him. “Really?” Monty’s voice is too thick with doubt, which only as Miller looking at him strangely.

“Do you want me to get rid of the spider for you or not?” Miller shoots back.

Monty steps aside, letting Miller pass him. He holds his breath when Miller passes him, having to squeeze beside him since Monty stupidly stands in the doorway. Monty really tries to ignore the fact that Miller’s a few inches taller than him.

Miller takes a few more steps until he’s centered in Monty’s living room. He turns around slowly to Monty, waiting for the next direction. Monty snaps into movement, closing his door and then turning around to give Miller a warm smile.

“Bathrooms this way,” he manages as he walks past Miller. He heads down the hallway to the first door on the left. He places his hand flat against the door, but can’t bring himself to step much closer.

Miller comes up behind him, his chest brushing against Monty’s shoulder as he enters the bathroom.

Monty blushes as he points towards the tub. “Um, there.”

Miller turns to Monty, taking in the others expression. He sees Monty’s uncomfortable blush and can’t help but smile in return. He steps closer to the tub, peering in to find the fuzzy spider trying to climb up the walls to escape.

“You really don’t like spiders.” Miller states as he moves over to the tissue paper. He rolls off and folds a piece and then kneels down to the tub.

Monty nods, now averting his eyes so he doesn’t have to watch. “Yeah. I wasn’t lying.”

Miller’s moving his other hand behind the spider, waving at the creature to edge it forward. The spider crawls up on the folded paper, moving slowly. Miller gets up to his fool height and moves over to the window. He opens it a crack and then sticks the paper out onto the windowsill. The spider crawls off the paper and onto the sill. Miller then shuts the window and throws the paper into a nearby trashcan.

Monty sighs but can’t bring his eyes back to the room just yet. “Is it gone?”

Miller’s smirking again, smug as ever. He steps to the doorway, now stepping in front of Monty. He grins down at him, nodding. “It’s gone.”

Monty visibly relaxes, his shoulders sagging and head falling back. He grins happily and is even confident to share this with Miller. “Thank you,” he says genuinely, peering at his shower. “Now I can finally get naked.”

Miller’s head tilts to the side at the statement, his eyes scrunching up as he smiles confusedly.

Monty realizes what he says in that split second and his mouth falls open as words run through his mind. He can’t seem to formulate his thoughts to get him out of this mess. “I-I mean-naked to get clean. Naked to shower.”

“Right,” Miller chuckles. “I’d be worried if you showered in clothes.”

Monty gives Miller a pursed smile, now feeling the embarrassment settle in. Not only did he have to ask his very cute neighbor for help in getting rid of a spider, but now he’s saying the stupidest things without any control. This is why he can’t enjoy normal situations. He says unintelligent things.

“Well, thank you very much for saving me. I’ll try and repay the favor by never bugging you again.” Monty jokes, stepping off the doorway and towards the living room. Miller follows after politely, never losing his arrogant smile. Monty walks to his front door and opens it wide for Miller to exit.

The other walks past him but stops just as he’s in the doorway. He turns towards Monty with a kind smirk. “You can bug me. I don’t mind being the big strong guy to save you from spiders.” Miller pauses to take in a deep breath, and that’s when the words are hitting Monty. Miller’s eyes shift back to his apartment almost nervously. “But I’ve got to go get naked to. Y’know. For cleaning.” Miller teases as he steps across the hall to his own place. “See you around, Monty.”

Monty flashes him a quick tight smile as he swings his door shut. “See you around, Miller.” Monty answers and then clicks the door shut. He turns around to stare at his empty apartment, all signs of what just happened are completely gone.

Monty shakes his head as he heads towards the bathroom, now questioning his sanity. How he managed to get Miller in his apartment and managed to actually have a conversation with him his beyond his mental capacity and Monty’s an engineer. He has a very large mental capacity.

But he abandons the thought as much as possible as he moves back to his bathroom. He turns his music up a little louder to help mute his thoughts. He turns the water on towards the hot and then pulls back. He starts to undress as the water warms up.

-

It’s a few hours later that Monty’s phone is lighting up and vibrating.

He’s been dressed and showered for awhile and has been spending his time sitting on the couch and finishing off the documentary he recorded a few nights ago. It’s just about done so he deems it safe to answer his phone. He won’t miss anything important as they’re wrapping up and stating their sources.

Jasper’s name is written on the phone and his silly face fills Monty’s screen. Monty swipes the green button and presses the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey, you were supposed to call me back._ ” Jasper says accusingly.

“Yeah, sorry,” Monty sighs apologetically. “Harper wasn’t home.”

“ _Does that mean you’re still in your PJs? I’m coming up to my apartment right now. I just have to drop some stuff off and then I can come over to finally get rid of it._ ”

Monty laughs, shaking his head to himself. “I actually got Miller to do it for me.”

There’s a moment of silence on the other end of the phone where Jasper’s processing the information he’s been given. But then there’s a loud holler on the other end. “ _What?!_ ” Jasper finally says through his skeptical laughing.

“Yeah, Harper wasn’t home and while I was in the hallway Miller was coming back from somewhere. I don’t know. He was sweaty and in gym clothes. That’s all I know. I almost didn’t ask him but I _really_ wanted a shower.”

“ _Monty, I can’t_ believe-”

“ _Jordan_ _, will you shut the hell up?_ ”

“ _Will you stop being so damn noisy at six in the morning?_ ”

“ _Who’s going to make me? You?_ ”

“ _Yeah, Murphy. I’ll do just about anything to get you to shut the hell up._ ”

“ _Try to make it sound less appealing, Jordan._ ”

“ _Screw you, Murphy_.” Jasper’s sighing.

“ _Actually I was hoping I’d be screwing you._ ”

There’s a vague choking noise coming from Jasper and Monty’s bursting into laugher from where he sits.

“ _I-I… I’m on the phone. I’ll-um, God._ ” Jasper’s stuttering is to a new high. Monty listens as there’s a click. Jasper’s breathing calmly. “ _Monty, what the hell just happened?_ ” He whispers harshly into the phone.

“Sounds like Murphy’s got a thing for you.” Monty comments as he reaches over to take a piece of popcorn out of the bowl he’s had at his side.

“ _That’s totally not a good thing!_ ” Jasper shoots back.

“Or a totally awesome thing. Think of it this way. Now you guys can keep each other up with copious amounts of sex.” Monty’s smirking as he says this, throwing a piece of popcorn up and catches it in his mouth.

“ _Monty, you’re totally not helping. Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me about Miller._ ”

“I mean, there’s not much to tell. I was shirtless and needy and he was sweaty and helpful. I caved and asked him to take care of the spider for me and he did. He didn’t even kill it, “Jasper, how sweet is that?” Monty questions as his head falls back against his couch. He starts to think back to the moment, the way that he and Miller stood so close together in the doorway.

“ _Was there any sexy action?_ ”

“None. I should just be happy that my neighbor is talking to me now. This is huge progress considering all we used to do is nod at each other in the hallway.” Monty snorts at the idea, rolling his eyes at himself. He doesn’t know why he’s so shy when it comes to Miller. Probably the muscles. Miller’s muscles are definitely intimidating.

“ _Definitely good progress. Hey, how about you come hang out? Mom sent me home with some amazing snicker doodles and we can finally get around to finishing that movie we started.”_

Monty’s getting up from the furniture and moving to place the rest of the popcorn in the trash. He’s finished most of it by now. “I’ll be over in a bit.” He shoots back.

“ _Sweet, see you in a few._ ”

“Cool, bye.” Monty then peels the phone away from his ear and sets the bowl on the counter.

Monty moves his way to his front door, only sliding over to his shoes. He steps in them and then gathers the keys he’s got thrown on the small table he’s got in the hall. He’s all prepared, already having everything he needs on his body or in his pockets.

He steps out his front door and makes sure the lock is shut behind him. As he swings his keys around him and heads towards the exit of the building, his eyes glaze over to Miller’s place. He doesn’t know if the other is home, but he doesn’t plan on figuring out.

He walks past the door and down the rest of the hall. He’s out the building and to his car, headed over to Jasper’s.

-

It’s a few hours later and the sky has grown dark. Monty’s headed back into his apartment complex with his mind buzzing from having two beers. He’s comfortably buzzed and he plans on going home to have one more beer just to keep himself sated for the night.

He grins to himself as he walks up the stairs, finally reaching the landing. He walks down the hall his eyes focused on his keys. He turns them over in his hands, searching for the right one. He only has three, one being his car, one being the deadbolt to his apartment, and the other for the front doorknob. He needs two of the three.

Monty passes Miller’s doorway, dragging his eyes away from his keys momentarily to stare. But he clears his throat when he realizes his head is dragging behind his shoulders. He forces his gaze forward, gulping as he reaches his own doorway.

He steps forward, resting his head against the door. He peers down at the keys and grabs the first one. He shoves the tarnished piece of metal into the bottom knob without another thought and twists.

But it doesn’t move.

Monty sighs, now feeling more nervous. He tries to twist the key but it sticks in the door rigidly. With a heavy sigh, he pulls the key back, thinking he might have just entered at the wrong angle. He grabs onto the flat back and tugs.

But it doesn’t move.

“Oh, shit,” Monty breathes, leaning against his doorway even further. He presses his nose against the painted wood and inhales deeply. “My apartment is cursed.” He tells himself.

With a determined exhale, Monty pushes off the door and grabs the key with one hand and grasps that hand with his other. He tugs, face scrunching up in agitation when the key doesn’t seem to pull out.

“You’re a jerk,” Monty whimpers, throwing his hands down at his side petulantly. “I’m being bullied by a door.” He states, lifting his foot up and kicking the door softly. He then moans angrily, grabbing onto the knob and pulling on it needily.

What Monty doesn’t hear is the door from behind him swing open. He’s too busy making a string of noises as he fights with the door. He didn’t think he was being loud, he was just trying to sulk in his bad luck.

“What are you doing?”

Monty jumps at the voice, spinning around so fast that he tumbles over his own feet. He back presses flat against the doorway as he takes in a deep breath. He’s just glad he didn’t scream, he didn’t even gasp dramatically. But he’s sure he still looks ridiculous if Miller’s grin is any indication.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Monty breathes, letting his head fall back against the door in relief. Monty doesn’t see Miller’s eyes dart down to his expanse of neck since his eyes had shot up to the ceiling. He laughs as he straightens up, slowly standing on his own.

“It’s Miller actually.” Miller jokes with a small smirk, now leaning on his open doorway. He crosses his arms across his chest which makes his shirt pull ludicrously tight over his biceps.

Monty’s words are leaving him but his mind is on a strong search for anything. He eventually clears his throat and notes the problem is Miller’s muscles so he tears his eyes away from Miller’s arms and to Miller’s face. He manages a weak smile, and he really hopes that the flush he’s got on his skin from the alcohol hides his blush.

“I’m Monty.” Monty responds with, and then remembers that they already know each other and have for a few months. His brows knit together, puzzled at why he felt the need to introduce himself. He blames it on the beer as he turns back to his door without another word to Miller.

Monty tugs on the key and it still doesn’t budge. He bites his tongue to hold back another whimper of annoyance.

Miller’s pushing himself off the doorway with a small smirk of amusement. He reaches Monty’s side, peering down at the key stuck in the doorknob. Monty can hear a small breathy laugh as Miller notices the current situation.

“Wrong key.” Miller answers as he places a hand on Monty’s hip and slowly guides him to the side. He steps in front of the doorway now to take the key in between his strong fingers.

Monty gulps at the thought of Miller’s hands, now averting his gaze anywhere but Miller.

“You’ve lived here longer than me and you don’t know what key goes to which lock?” Miller teases as he tugs on the key. It wiggles in his grasp and Monty wants to glare at Miller for being successful.

“I… I wasn’t paying attention.” Monty answers with a confident nod. He nods more towards his ability to actually say anything coherent.

Miller laughs drily at that as he stands up straighter. He looks like he’s getting ready for something, and then Monty knows why. He twists the Monty’s doorknob tightly, simultaneously pulling on the key. The gold key comes out as if Miller had asked it kindly.

Monty feels his mouth falling open in short disbelief. He’s grinning widely, coming forward to snatch the key from Miller.

But Miller tugs the key out of Monty’s grasp, holding it just out of his reach above their heads. He grins down at Monty cockily, shaking his head. “We’re not going to have a repeat of that. So I’ll just unlock your door for you.” He explains, now turning back to the doorway, turning the keys over in his hand. He finds the silver key and slides it into the doorknob with ease. He twists the key and the knob instantly keens with it.

Monty’s eyes have raked down Miller’s arms and finds his hands working on the door again. His tongue feels thick so he swallows, but it doesn’t help. He is attention is diverted when Miller’s got the deadbolt twisted and pushes the door open with a victorious grin.

He holds out the keys so Monty opens his hand. Miller drops them into his palm, turning to give Monty a studious look. Monty wants to ask him what he’s looking at, but then understanding seems to cross Miller’s eyes and he nods with a laugh.

“You’re drunk. That makes sense.” Miller shakes his head, as if he disapproves. He steps to the side past Monty, headed back to his own apartment.

“W-wai-huh?” Monty’s back to saying words that barely make any sense. But he turns around to find Miller paused in his doorway, his smile gone and face scrunched together as he listens to Monty. “I’m not drunk.” He manages, although he sounds too defensive.

The comment has Miller nodding sarcastically, which is enough too infuriate Monty to know end. But then Miller continues on. “Sure.” Miller’s tone is harsh with disdain. He’s turning back to his apartment, about to slide in without another word but Monty’s not going to let that happen.

“Okay, one, I’m not drunk.” Monty says agitatedly, slipping his keys back into his pockets. He can feel his buzz wearing off and he wants to curse Miller for that. He does feel a little guilty arguing he’s not drunk when he’s not sober either. “Two, you’re kind of an asshole.”

The second the words leave Monty’s mouth he feels his eyes widen and his stomach flip. He just insulted his neighbor… the guy who helped him get a spider out of his bathroom due to his terrible fear and the guy who just got Monty into his apartment because he was too busy thinking about Miller to put the right key in.

Miller’s expression changes the slightest but Monty’s shocked to see no anger. But then Miller’s taking a step out of his doorway, back over to Monty. He takes slow, calculated steps. Each step has Monty moving back an inch that is until he feels the doorframeonly an inch from him. He’s got nowhere to go regardless now that he’s cornered. He grasps onto the wall to keep himself grounded.

“Kind of?” Miller repeats, his tongue flashing out to lick his bottom lip and then it’s gone.

The movement drags Monty’s gaze to his lips and Monty’s mentally scolding himself for getting turned on by the guy he’s pretty sure is going to kick his ass. Miller doesn’t seem to realize what he’s done, his eyes downcast as he waits for Monty’s answer.

“Yeah,” Monty manages.

“What makes me only “kind of” an asshole?” Miller repeats, his head tilting to the side as his brows tilt up intimidating.

“You helped me today. Twice.” Monty answers quietly, sounding as if he’s out of breath. He really needs to get some space between himself and Miller before he does something stupid. He tries to move back an inch but he’s only closing the space between him and the doorframe. He’s pressed flat against the wall with his tingling from anticipation. He’s not sure what exactly he’s anticipating, but he knows he needs to be prepared because Miller’s not the kind of “talk about it” guy. He’s the guy who does something. Miller only takes another step forward, unwavering.

“But?” Miller’s voice is low as he asks this, gravelly. Monty’s wondering what’s caused the change.

“You’re not nice.” Monty gulps around the words. They sound childish to his own words but he’s not sure how else to describe it without calling Miller another obscenity.

The comment causes the corner of Miller’s mouth to quirk up in a smile. Monty feels a flash of relief fill him now that Miller’s grinning, but their closeness doesn’t change. There’s a split second where Miller’s eyes trail back down to Monty’s lips and back to his gaze, but Monty’s not sure if he’s imagined it or not. Monty’s heart is beating too fast and his flight or fight response is slowly taking hold.

“I can be nice,” Miller drawls, his face leaning closer to Monty’s.

Monty’s positive he can’t be reading the moment incorrectly now. And if he is he’ll just push it off as the alcohol and proceed to move buildings. Easy fix… but Monty’s pretty sure he won’t get another neighbor anywhere close as hot as Miller is.

Monty’s shutting his brain off, knowing he’s been thinking about this far too long. He brings his hands up to cup either side of Miller’s face as he props himself up on his toes for a better angle. He takes in a breath before he presses his lips to Miller’s with force. The pressure itself against Miller is great, Monty wants to move his lips but it seems he’s frozen now. He’d had enough courage to initiate but now he’s losing his ambition.

Monty’s about to pull back with a line of sorry’s just as he feels Miller chasing him with his mouth. He keeps the kiss chaste for another moment and then he’s moves his lips against Monty’s. The slide of Miller’s wet lips against his causes Monty go whimper filthily against Miller’s mouth.

The sound brings a smirk to Miller’s lips which Monty can feel and instantly wants to devour. He drags his hands down Miller’s neck until he gets contact with Miller’s shirt. He grabs fistfuls of the fabric to pull the other closer. He opens his mouth as he tilts his head, their lips now moving for a better angle, but then Miller’s tongue is pushing past Monty’s lips.

He can feel himself shiver but his own tongue hesitantly reaches out to graze against Miller’s. At that, Miller’s smirk is back and he’s working his tongue so expertly against Monty’s that he’s starting to get jealous. Monty tries to push his tongue against Miller’s for a chance to explore his mouth, but Miller’s too intent on pushing against Monty’s.

Monty pulls back just as Miller’s thigh gets pressed between his leg. His head falls back against the frame with a dull thud as he takes a sharp intake of breath. Miller’s mouth moves temporarily to Monty’s neck as Monty regains his breathing,

“ _Fuck_ ,” Monty groans just as Miller’s teeth sink into his skin. It’s a soft bite, but Monty’s never been bitten before and-“Miller!” Monty gasps out as Miller’s tongue presses flat against the wound. He then pulls back from the bite to smile down at Monty, but he doesn’t say a word. Instead, he just presses a kiss to Monty’s lower lip.

Monty ruts against Miller’s leg instinctually, now bringing his hands up to clasp onto Miller’s shoulders for support.

“Monty, if you don’t mind I’m going to move this into your apartment because I’m really not too keen on getting caught having sex in the hallway.” Miller breathes as his hands ghost down Monty’s hips to around his thighs.

Monty’s pushing off the wall with a hungry smile. “And here I pegged you for a guy who likes to take risks.” Monty breathes, his cool breath ghosting across the skin at Miller’s jaw.

Miller can’t help but smile at Monty’s comment, but he knows he’ll have the upper hand here in a minute. Monty goes to tug him inside his apartment by the collar of his shirt, but Miller pulls him back to stand in front of him. He can see Monty’s confusion in that split second, but then his hands grasp at Monty’s thighs, right below Monty’s ass and lifts him up.

“ _Oh_ ,” Monty gasps as his legs naturally wrap around Miller’s center. He grabs onto Miller’s shoulders again, now trying to keep himself from falling backwards. He knows that Miller won’t let him fall the second he feels Miller’s strong hands cupping his ass.

“We’re not doing it in the hallway,” Miller reiterates as he enters Monty’s apartment. He pushes the door shut with his foot and lets it swing closed on its own. And just for a precautionary measure, he reaches back with one hand, supporting Monty with the other, and switches the lock shut.

Monty nods in agreement, about to pull Miller’s lips back to his, but then there’s a feeling of falling and he’s laid on the couch. Miller’s in between his legs, grinning down at him more warmly than he’s ever seen Miller able to look.

“You say you’re not drunk but I can taste the beer on you,” Miller breathes heavily, licking his lips after his words. “I don’t want to do this if you’re drunk.”

“Miller,” Monty groans, bringing a hand up to grasp onto Miller’s hips and hooks his legs around Miller’s thighs tightly. He grinds up to provide some friction between their closed bodies and this is the first time Monty sees Miller dither. His mouth opens just a little and his eyes become heavy. “I’ve only had two beers. I’m not drunk. If you absolutely have to know I was distracted because I was thinking about you.”

Miller lets the words sink in, losing his concern within seconds. He launches back down to capture Monty’s lips, now biting down on his bottom lip and pulling back. Monty’s head lifts with the drag, his hand finding purchase on the back of Miller’s neck.

Miller than releases Monty to sit up on his knees. He looks down at the other with a knowing smirk, as if he knows all the secrets to Monty that even Monty doesn’t know. He lifts his hands from Monty’s waist up to the button of his jeans. His fingers are working against Monty know and the movement is erotic against his lower stomach.

Miller’s got the button slipped out and is unzipping Monty’s pants excruciatingly slow. He smirks when Monty lets out a whiney huff.

“Damn, I never imagined you’d be so needy.” Miller teases as he abandons Monty’s pants to grasp onto the hem of Monty’s shirt. He lifts the fabric up, pressing small kisses to Monty’s torso as he goes.

Monty keeps his head upright, fighting the urge to just melt into a puddle and let Miller work his body. Instead, he lifts his arms and stays focused on getting undressed. He’s sure Miller won’t be too happy if he has to do all the work. So Monty takes the initiative and leans down to push his jeans down around his ankles. He pulls his feet back to himself momentarily to kick his pants the rest of the way off, and then he’s wrapping them back around Miller and pulling him in close.

“You’ve imagined fucking me before?” Monty asks breathlessly.

Miller chuckles as he braces his hands on the couch below Monty. The other lies in his boxer briefs now, which happen to have hang low on his hips and clings right under his ass cheeks. He never imagined Monty would wear such tight, revealing underwear.

Monty seems to notice Miller’s eyes on his choice of underwear and flushes. “I know they’re a little bit porn-y but it’s laundry day.” He breathes.

Miller’s eyes dart back to Monty’s, shaking his head with a growing smile. “They’re hot.” He answers truthfully, leaning down to press a light kiss to Monty’s lips. “I bet they make your ass look really hot.”

“I’d get up and show you,” Monty’s kissing Miller back between his words, “but I’m not one to put on a show.”

Miller’s chuckling against Monty’s lips, now holding one hand to Monty’s hips and the other next to Monty’s head to keep himself supported. The last thing he wants to do is crush Monty under his weight. But his fingers curl into the cushion and he rocks his hips against Monty’s.

“Can this be considered enough foreplay? I mean, it’s great but I-I want…” Monty trails off as he sees Miller looking at him, watching him as he talks.

Miller hovers above him, serious when it comes to Monty. He nods for him to continue, but when he doesn’t, he leans down to the space below Monty’s ear. He places a small kiss there which elicits a small intake of breath from Monty.

“What do you want?” Miller asks huskily, letting his warm breath ghost across Monty’s ear.

“If you could just fuck me already that’d be great,” Monty breathes, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He watches as Miller pulls back from his neck, his hands trailing down Monty’s body until the find purchase on his thighs.

“You’ve got a mouth on you,” Miller comments and then ruts his hips against Monty’s so sensually that Monty can feel his cock throb from the confines of his boxers. He reaches down to grasp onto the cushion, squeezing to keep himself grounded. There’s no way he’s going to cum with Miller still fully dressed.

Monty lifts his head to rake down Miller’s form, taking in how his shirt is crooked on his frame and the way his belt is peeking out from under his shirt. “How’s it fair that I’m almost naked and you’re still got everything on?”

Miller lifts his brows at the challenge held in Monty’s voice. He lifts his hands and starts to work the buttons of his shirt. He takes his time, slipping each button out of its confine until the shirt hangs open.

Monty audibly whimpers at the sight of Miller’s body which only has Miller rolling his eyes with a shy smile.

Monty slowly sits up from the couch, reaching up to roam his hands down Miller’s toned form. He purses his lips between his teeth as he guides his hands further up, sliding under the fabric at Miller’s shoulders and pushing it off. Miller takes the fabric in his hands and throws it off to the side, joining in a pile with Monty’s clothing.

Miller’s about to crash their lips back together but Monty’s lifting a finger to press to his lips teasingly. He smirks playfully as his fingers fall down Miller’s body. He can’t seem to get enough. It’s as if Monty’s thirsting and Miller’s body is a never ending glass of water. His fingers leave Miller’s skin to rest on the top of his belt.

“Monty…” Miller breathes, moving his hips forward so Monty will get the message and hurry up with it already.

Monty chuckles breathlessly as he slides the belt from the buckle. He takes the cool metal of the buckle and pools it from Miller’s jeans with ease. He then lets it fall to the floor with a clink, focused on getting Miller out of those jeans. He flicks the button lose and his fingers slip past two layers of fabric, one being Miller’s jeans and the other his underwear.

Monty pauses, looking up at Miller just to make sure this is all okay. He receives a kiss in return so he continues on.

Monty pushes the fabric down to Miller’s thighs and is instantly greeted with Miller’s cock bouncing from the fabric. He sits up a little straighter but keeps his legs hooked around Miller, too in love with the position. The feeling of Miller in between his legs is the bets thing.

He drags his eyes up from Miller’s cock with his mouth hanging open from desire. He looks up to Miller’s gaze and gives him a languid smile. He then lifts his hand to his mouth, his pink tongue darting out to lave his palm. Miller exhales as Monty reaches out and wraps his wet hand around his cock.

Monty leans forward, being eyelevel with Miller’s chest since the other is still up on his knees. He presses an open mouth kiss to the center of his chest which has Miller taking in a ragged breath. He kisses over to take one of Miller’s nipples into his mouth, twisting his hand in a delicious fashion that has Miller quivering.

Suddenly Miller’s hands are on Monty’s shoulders, pushing him down back against the couch slowly. He hovers above Monty with a new focus. His takes Monty’s hand from his cock and places it above Monty’s head. His fingers trail down Monty’s palm, down his wrist, and down his arm. It continues on down his body until his hands reach Monty’s tight boxers.

Like Monty had earlier, Miller’s searching for any protest in Monty’s gaze. All he receives is a bright smile and a nod of permission.

Miller takes that moment to drag Monty’s boxers down in his thighs, past his knees. Miller takes Monty’s leg in hand and guides them together so he can slide the tight underwear completely off. Monty obeys, allowing Miller to pull the fabric down his ankles and off of him completely.

That gets thrown over Miller’s shoulder as well.

Then there’s a pause between them. Miller’s taking in Monty’s naked form below him. His eyes seem to take in every inch, just as hungry as he was before. He brings his hands up to run across the smooth skin which has Monty taking in ragged breaths to keep still.

Miller smirks as he finally comes down to Monty, hovering above him. His hand comes up to entwine his fingers back with Monty’s hand he positioned above him. He then brings his other hand up to his mouth, keeping his eyes locked with Monty’s as he takes his own fingers in his mouth. He wets his fingers each carefully and then drags his fingers back.

Monty’s moaning as he feels Miller’s fingers ghost past his hip. He then drags his fingers under Monty and finds his entrance. He’s light at first, only starting with the tip of his first finger. He dips inside of Monty and can’t help but groan at the feeling.

“Damn, you’re going to be tight.” He comments as he finally pushes his first finger in the rest of the way.

Monty’s closing his eyes as he focuses on the feeling. He gets used to the intrusion and is soon moving his hips back against Miller’s finger. Without a warning, a second is being added, just as slowly as the first. Monty bites down on his bottom lip, taking more concentration. He whimpers as Miller spreads his fingers inside of him.

“Mil _ler,_ ” Monty groans, bringing his free hand up to claw down Miller’s back. The action brings a throaty groan out of Miller followed by the push of a third finger.

Monty’s feeling full but he rocks against Miller’s fingers eagerly. He can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t want to get off on Miller’s fingers when they’re so close to having so much more. He wants Miller to fuck him, he wants his hips pressed flat against Monty’s, and he definitely wants to feel Miller reach his orgasm inside of him.

“Okay,” Monty whimpers, nodding along with his words. “I need you in me now.”

Miller leans down to press his lips firmly to Monty’s. He doesn’t remove his fingers though. He keeps pumping them inside of Monty as he kisses him. Monty takes shallow breathes against Miller’s lips, and then Miller hits something inside of him that has his head falling back.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Monty moans as he drags his fingers down Miller’s back again.

Miller’s chuckle fills the room followed by a filthy wet noise as he pulls his fingers out of Monty. He places his on the couch to keep himself propped up as he leans down for another kiss. The tip of his cock now grazes Monty’s entrance though and Monty has had _enough_ teasing.

Monty grinds down against Miller’s cock which has the other’s breath stuttering. He finally pulls back, bringing his free hand down to his cock. He guides himself to Monty’s entrance and pushes.

The bit of pressure has Monty panting, grasping onto Miller’s shoulders as a lifeline. Miller continues on slowly, burying himself in Monty with care. The last thing he wants to do is make this experience painful for the other. Moments later, which has Monty wondering how much more Miller has got to go, he feels Miller’s hips flat against his ass.

He tilts his head back, his muscles clutching around Miller naturally. He realizes how full he is with Miller inside of him and a groan escapes past his lips.

“Are you okay?” Miller asks hesitantly, quietly. His eyes flit across Monty’s face, searching for any sing of pain.

Monty just groans as he pushes back against Miller. “Move, please.” He grounds out.

And then Miller’s chuckling again as he pulls back. Monty’s mouth stutters open at the feeling, and then Miller’s pushing back in him quicker than before. Monty lets out an undignified squeak.

Miller’s hands pull back as he rests back on his knees. He brings his muscled arms back and wraps them around Monty’s thighs. He pulls the other closer to him and holds him there for his leverage. He rolls his hips, bringing his cock in and out of Monty at a perfect pace.

Monty lets out a breathy noise every time Miller’s hips grind into his. His body rocks from the movements, which only adds to the eroticism of the moment. And then when he puts more thought into the sex, rather than letting his instincts take over, he realizes how their situation is almost straight out of a romance novel.

“God, I’m getting fucked by my neighbor,” Monty states weakly, grabbing onto the arm rest as Miller pounds into him. “My very hot neighbor that I wasn’t even able to speak to until today.”

Miller’s laughing at that through his heavy breathing. “Let’s be thankful you finally did.”

“You’re so…” Monty’s words die off as Miller’s hips roll against his, sending a thrill of ecstasy through him. “Intimidating.”

Miller leans forward now hovering back over Monty. He leans down to capture his lips, pushing his tongue back into Monty’s mouth dominantly. “How so?”

“It could be the-ah-muscles,” Monty manages, “which I’m very th-thankful for.”

Miller reaches down between their bodies, his hand wrapping around Monty’s pulsing cock strongly. Monty’s gasping again, trying to hide the fact by capturing Miller’s lips. But with a deep thrust and twist of his writs, Monty’s cumming with a cry of Miller’s name.

Miller closes the distance as he presses his lips against Monty’s lips fierily. He’s thrusts start to move with his whole body before he exhales and his hips stutter to a stop. He takes one more pause and then his hips jerk back inside Monty, causing the other to whine.

There’s a moment of silence as the two let their orgasm take over. They let the light shine through for as long as possible until it the heats in their lower abdomens diminish. Their breathing seems loud in the silent room and they notice for the first time how quiet it is around them.

Miller’s laughing as he presses his chest against Monty’s, looking down at him simply amazed. He takes the moment to slide his member from Monty’s hole, suddenly wishing he would have given it a few more minutes. By Monty’s disappointed groan he guesses Monty feels the same way.

“I’d say I’m rather thankful for that spider,” Monty says with a smirk, placing his hands flat on Miller’s chest. He pushes the other back until he’s propped up in the corner of the couch. Monty keeps his legs on either side of him, now straddling him in their new position. He presses a kiss to the corner of Miller’s mouth. “That’s the only time I’ll ever say that.”

Miller guides Monty’s mouth to land fully on his. He moves his lips but keeps the tongue out of the situation. He wants to relax, not start up another round… not yet. He’ll need to save his stamina for later because he’s positive this isn’t going to be their only go round. 

Monty’s gasping into the kiss, pulling back with a look of confusion. He moves his hips lightly and then realization dawns on his features. He’s blushing, despite the fact that they’re both naked and have both climaxed together. “Oh,” is all he says.

Miller’s head tilts to the side lightly at the comment. He brings his hands up to rest on Monty’s sharp hips. “What?” He asks.

Monty gulps embarrassedly, and shrugs. “I’ve, uh, I’ve never had-” Monty pauses, clearing his throat quietly. “I’ve never had someone cum in me before. It’s kind of… running down my leg.” He answers.

Miller can feel a low heat residing in his stomach again, which actually shocks him. But he’s flashing Monty a huge grin, now bringing one strong arm around his waist. He doesn’t share the fact that he’s never fucked anyone bareback before, he’ll save that admission for later. Instead, in one swift movement he’s standing and taking Monty with him.

“Let’s not get the couch dirty then, yeah?” Miller smirks as he walks down the hall. 

Monty’s laughing as he hides his face in Miller’s neck. “Bedroom is the last door on the right.” He fills in.

Miller makes it to the door and opens it softly. He doesn’t take time to look around the room, to be nosy and see Monty’s secret interest. He’ll definitely take a look later, but as for right now he wants Monty on that bed. He reaches the mattress and slowly lowers himself and Monty on top of the sheets.

Within seconds, they’re on top of one another and kissing languidly. They’re still riding their highs and gaining their strength to go another round. But for right now they’re okay with light touches and deep kisses.

-

Monty wakes up the next day with Miller wrapped around him, his arm over Monty protectively. He can’t help but smile as he presses back against Miller’s warm chest happily, even taking a moment to sigh contentedly.

His eyes are fluttering shut as he’s prepared to fall back to sleep when he hears a quiet buzzing coming from the bedside. He glimpses at the phone, suddenly wondering if it’s worth the risk. But then he remembers that if he doesn’t check the message the phone will continue to buzz as a reminder every few moments.

Monty leans over the small distance, beyond careful not to rouse Miller from his sleep. His fingers gaze the edge of his phone so he drags it closer warily. Finally he’s pulled the phone forward enough that he can grab it.

He settles back against Miller and double taps his screen. It lights up and he sees he’s got a number of messages from Jasper.

_HE’S MAKING NOISE AND IT’S 3 AM IF I MURDER HIM I FULLY EXPECT YOU TO COME HELP ME HIDE THE BODY –Jasper   2:39 AM_

_Monty, I’m not kidding. Please talk me down from murder. I don’t want us to go to jail. –Jasper   2:45 AM_

_That’s FUCKING IT. Murphy is DEAD MAN –Jasper 2:56 AM_

_Alright, Murphy’s not as dead as I thought he was going to be –Jasper   7:20 AM_

_We had sex. He even went down on me and it was amazing. I’m really confused. –Jasper   7:22 AM_

_Murphy called it hate sex. He said that’s why it was so good. –Jasper    7:32 AM_

_I don’t hate him. I just want to punch him in the face sometimes… and kiss him. I think I’m doing this whole hate sex thing wrong. –Jasper    7:45 AM_

_Oh no he’s really cute in the morning –Jasper   7:50 AM_

_Alright he went to take a shower and I might have bailed. Even though he suggested shower sex. –Jasper   7:59 AM_

_MONTY I CAN’T BE ATTRACTED TO JOHN MURPHY –Jasper   8:02 AM_

_I’ve been pacing around for the next few minutes and then I decided to go to his doorway and he answered in nothing but a towel and he was super fucking hot and then YOU KNOW WHAT I DID –Jasper   8:43 AM_

_I FUCKING TOLD HIM I’M INCAPABEL OF CASUAL RELATIONSHIPS AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID –Jasper   8:43 AM_

_HE SAID “I KNOW” AND THEN HE PULLED ME IN, KISSED ME, AND THEN HE DID SOMETHING WITH HIS FINGERS AND ME THAT I’LL SPARE YOU THE DETAILS BECAUSE I’M SURE YOU DON’T WANT TO KNOW –Jasper   8:44 AM_

_Fuck it. He made me cum just with two fingers and I can honestly say I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life –Jasper   8:44 AM_

_He didn’t seem to mind though. –Jasper   8:45 AM_

_Now I’m back in my apartment because he had to go to work and I’m going to go nuts I think. Where’s Clarke? Didn’t she and Bellamy hook up a week ago? She’ll understand my utter confusion. –Jasper   8:49 AM_

_Monty are you alive or just ignoring my extreme amount of texts because I’m stupid –Jasper   8:52 AM_

Monty shakes his head at his friend’s messages, looking at the clock. It’s 8:55 AM now.

**I’m up. First of all, we’ve got a lot to talk about and I definitely think we need to get Clarke in on this. –Monty   8:55 AM**

_Oh, thank God you’re alive. And what do you mean by “we?” Do you have news? –Jasper   8:56 AM_

**You know my hot neighbor Miller? –Monty   8:57 AM**

_Duh, you’ve only been talking about him since you’ve laid eyes on him. –Jasper   8:59 AM_

_WAIT DID YOU –Jasper   9:00 AM_

**Many times. –Monty   9:01 AM**

_Shit we’ve got so much to talk about –Jasper   9:02 AM_

**Meet you and Clarke at the diner at ten? –Monty   9:04 AM**

_You got it –Jasper   9:06 AM_

Monty sighs as he sets his phone down with a smirk, huffing a quiet laughter at all of the ridiculous messages he’d received from Jasper.

“Everything okay?”

Monty’s startled by Miller’s thick voice in his ear but quickly settles down by Miller’s warm hand on his waist.

“Yeah,” Monty smiles. “Just my friend Jasper. I’ve got to meet him in about an hour.” Monty says this hesitantly, slightly disappointed that he can’t lay here in bed with Miller all day.

Miller’s smirking, pressing a kiss to the back of Monty’s head. “That’s cool. I’ve got to get to work anyway.” He then slides out from under the sheets and seems to realize that his clothes aren’t in the room. He sighs as he remembers that their clothes are piled out in Monty’s living room.

Monty’s hands come back to his shoulders, now looking at his back. He finds shallow scratches on his back, but they’re barely red anymore. Monty feels a small sense of happiness that he managed to leave a mark on Miller.

Miller leans into the touch slightly but sighs. He’s getting up from the bed, giving Monty a small smile over his shoulder as he heads for the exit of the room. Monty can’t help but stare at Miller’s perfect ass as he goes.

Monty’s got confusion etched into his features as soon as Miller disappears from sight. He listens as Miller moves around in his living room and then he hears footsteps leading back up to his room. Miller enters the room now fully clothed again, which only causes Monty to groan.

Miller rolls his eyes a he climbs over the covers and on top of Monty. He kisses him sweetly, pulling back go leer at him. “I’ll see you later?” Miller tilts his words up as a question, searching Monty’s eyes for an answer. He looks nervous, which is so uncharacteristic for Miller. Monty thinks it’s adorable.

Monty smiles as he lifts his head to press a chaste kiss to Miller’s mouth again. It’s a promise. “Tonight works for me… if it works for you.”

Miller grins back happily, soaking in the kiss Monty grants him. His hands are on Monty’s hips over the covers. “I’ll see you then.” Miller promises back. With one lasting kiss to Monty’s lips, he finally manages to peel himself off of him and heads past the door. He pauses, turning back to engrain the image of Monty sitting in bed with the blankets pooled around his hips and his hair messy from sleep. The lazy morning smile Monty has is one of the most beautiful things Miller has ever seen. And he has a chance to see it again.

He’s lucky.

He gives Monty a wink and then leaves. Padding down the hall and towards the front door. There’s a noise as the door opens and then closes, meaning Monty’s all alone in his apartment.

He sighs with a goofy grin as he collapses back against his bed. He brings his hands up to cover his face as he laughs as if he can’t believe what has occurred within the last few hours. If someone would have told him he would have spent a wild night with his hot neighbor Miller he would have laughed in their face.

But the idea that seemed impossible happened all because of a damn spider.

Monty sighs as he rolls over, giving his mental thanks to that spider wherever it may be now. With a heavy sigh, he concedes that the special night is over and he now has to head out to talk with his friends about said special night. And he knows just as well as they all do that it’s fucking amazing to be able to talk about this shit, as much as they all want to deny it.

Raven laughs at them and calls it their girl talk. She joins in too, hell, she openly loves it. But now that she’s got a steady relationship going with Wells, she’s less involved in those girl talks. He’s not one to not include her, but she would probably find it boring and all laugh in their faces about their ridiculous sexual tension. So he’ll stick with those who actually understand what they’ve been through.

He checks the clock and sees he has under forty minutes to get showered, dressed, and to the restaurant so he ditches his thoughts and heads speedily to the shower.


End file.
